


Birthday Bonfire

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Bonfire, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Janus plans a surprise party for Roman's birthday
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Birthday Bonfire

“Remus, I’m not going to ask Roman to change the imagination when I’m trying to plan a surprise birthday celebration FOR ROMAN!” Janus was failing to remain calm while attempting to reason with dark Creativity. He’d already made the plans and just needed a bit of help in getting the location sorted but that seemed to be where the biggest struggle was found. 

Remus was glaring just as much, scrunching the plan up to throw it away. “That’s dull though. How about a typhoon hits just as we’re lighting the fire and instead of any fireworks we have to run and take cover or the wind will steal everyone? Could even have a fire tornado doing that!”

“What’s boring about a bonfire on the beach ended with fireworks? I’ve not even forbid you including whatever bizarre creatures you want to add, just nothing that will destroy the party. It’s for everyone to enjoy the evening, not risk their lives.” Deceit protested, summoning the plan back to himself and flattening it out again. “You could even go crazy with whatever shapes you make the fireworks explode into after the ones saying Happy Birthday. I thought you’d like a framework to create in, but if you’re so insistent on including lewd or destructive additions I guess I’ll ask Roman if there are any memories we could hold the party.”

The crossed arms and sigh made Janus give up the reasoning, turning to leave until Remus spoke again. “Fine, but I’m having a Kraken lounging on the shore too.”

“I’d expect nothing less.”

/\/\/\

Virgil and Patton had kept Roman with them all morning, distracting him with decorating the cake and watching musicals. He was just placing a ribbon around the edge when Janus entered, swiftly wrapping Roman in a hug.

“Will you accompany me for a walk this evening fair prince?” He asked, nodding to the questioning glances Morality and Anxiety threw his way. They already knew he was trying to arrange a party and it was easier to confirm when Roman wasn’t facing him or them.

The chuckle vibrated through the body he was holding warming his heart. “Of course I will. Do you want a specific area to walk through or shall we just see what adventure the imagination holds when we arrive?” Roman accepted easily, leaning back slightly.

“Let’s see what awaits us there. Could we have dinner and cake after we’ve taken our walk? You know how sleepy I get after eating and I would hate to spoil such a kind Prince’s birthday.” Deceit’s expression was only slightly pleading, knowing Roman would likely agree easily. Not that expressions do too much good when your head is resting on the shoulder of the person you’re talking to.

Virgil stood then, remind the pair there were still others in the room. “I guess that means I should tell Logan dinner will be a little later tonight then.”

Janus had forgotten to let Logic know about the party so far, knowing that if Remus had entirely refused he’d have let Logan know then. At least Virgil would be able to explain it all. “Thank you spiderling.”

/\/\/\

“It’s been so long since we’ve had a break to play in the sea, hasn’t it?” Roman sighed. The sun was setting in the imagination as they walked hand in hand along the coast and Janus began to wonder just how far from the entrance Remus had decided to put the bonfire.

Roman suddenly going from relaxed to racing towards some gigantic creature with tentacles tracing patterns in the wave at least decided where they’d carry on heading. The abrupt stop and confusion was adorable though.

When Roman had seen the beast he’d expected it to be holding someone hostage or a beast to slay in a demonstration of his bravery, not to find Patton and Remus playing some game with it that couldn’t quite be figured out just by watching. By the time Janus caught up with him he was snickering a little at the chaos of the game.

“I think what you might want to look at is behind you, Roman.” Janus’s quiet words made him turn to see the cake he’d decorated earlier on one side while Virgil and Logan were roasting marshmallows around the fire underneath a banner declaring “Happy Birthday Prince Roman!”

“For me?” He gasped, taking in presents, mostly behind the chairs around the fire, and everything else in the scene.

“Of course.”

Perhaps the fireworks did end up depicting genitalia and violence, but even Remus’s creatures only joined in the games and fun of the evening.

  
  



End file.
